


Love Letters cont.

by awildone



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildone/pseuds/awildone
Summary: An overtired Moira fell asleep at dinner with her family; a little peek at what could've happened after somebody closed her eyelids.
Relationships: Johnny Rose/Moira Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31





	Love Letters cont.

Moira fell fast asleep during dinner, and John could not have been more relieved. After the drama she had caused since coming home the night — morning? — before, he knew she needed to rest for a while. She’d been awake for far too long and it only caused her obsessive personality to come out even more.

She’d found the letters that she had written to him while she was on Sunrise Bay back in the day, and had convinced herself that they were from another woman. Johnny did find it a little sweet to see her so jealous of a person she’d created in her mind, one who supposedly had John’s heart, but it was exhausting when he realized just how wide spread the news of the letters had gotten. Both kids knew about them, and everyone from Jocelyn to Twyla seemed to be aware of the intimate words she’d crafted for him, all under the impression that they were from someone else.

When the Roses’ dining at the cafe had concluded, John guided his wife home, half asleep, and helped her get ready for bed as she whined at him, telling him she was too tired to take her wig off or slip out of her day clothes and into pajamas. So he assisted in hanging ‘Holly’ up on the wig wall after pulling her nightgown over her head and tucking her in with a kiss on her cheek. She was totally asleep before his lips touched her skin, but he wasn’t complaining. She needed to drift off into the unconscious for a while. Her body craved relaxation, although not as much as her mind seemed to require it.

Johnny moved next door for a moment before changing out of his clothing for bed, and reminded Alexis about a motel reviewer who could be stopping by in the morning. She told him she’d handle it, and he nodded at her with a smile. He, too, was told that David was staying at Patrick’s house when he questioned his son’s whereabouts. Relieved that it would just be Alexis next door, Johnny conveyed that he wanted to let Moira sleep for as long as possible, and his daughter agreed that it was a good idea. He bid her goodnight and headed back to his room so that he could prepare for his slumber.

When John awoke the next morning, his wife was still fast asleep by his side and he smiled at the sight. Moira could be ridiculous at times, bordering on obnoxious at others. But when she slept, she was damn near angelic. It was comparable to the face she’d made the day before when he told her that he’d pulled out the letters because he missed her and it made him feel closer to her. He could have watched her sleep all day if the world would’ve stopped and allowed for it.

The kids’ room seemed to be silent. Eerily so, he thought. He turned over and looked at his phone, realizing he’d slept in for a bit as well. It was almost nine o’clock which meant Alexis was probably down in the office working and David was at the store, hopefully not needing to come home after spending the night with his boyfriend. Johnny was glad that they both seemed to be out working, rather than causing a ruckus that could potentially disturb their mother.

When he rolled back over, he watched Moira for a while longer until finally her eyes began to flutter open. She squinted at the light shining through the slit between the curtains, and Johnny went to close them differently so that the bright rays weren’t directly shining on her face.

“Thank you,” she managed, a soft smile on her lips as her eyes remained closed.

“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” he said gently, sneaking back into bed beside her. He then asked quietly, “Going back to sleep?”

“No, but not quite ready to take on the world yet, John.”

“You should take the day to rest, Moira. You’ve had a long twelve days.”

“I can’t. Plans with the Jazzagals await me.”

“What time is rehearsal?”

Moira sighed, thinking back on what they’d agreed upon. “One p.m. sharp,” she rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes but it still remained. “Tell me you have an excuse as to why I can’t attend today’s run through,” she practically pleaded with him, finally opening her blue eyes to look into his.

The vision of her sweet, crystalline eyes captivated him and his heart nearly skipped a beat. She looked so tired and lovely; he adored the way she appeared when she first awoke in the morning. He then managed, “No, no, if you need to go practice, you go practice.”

“John,” she dragged out in a whine, much like she had done the evening before when he was trying to get her ready for bed.

“You don’t want to go?”

She shook her head. “I want to stay here with you. We’ve been sundered, in different countries for nearly two weeks, my love.”

The corners of his lips curled upward sweetly and he couldn’t resist kissing the bridge of her nose lightly. It was all too much for him, the sweetness she was exuding. “Don’t I know it? Did you not realize how much I missed you?”

“I do now that the veil of a foggy brain has been lifted,” she told him as she grasped his chin with a gentle hand and held it in place so that she could give him a proper kiss. “I missed you, too, you know?”

“Did you? It seemed like you were a little busy out in Bosnia.”

“I was consumed by the culture and the filming schedule, but when I had a moment to myself, I found my heart had become a bit heavy, John. I might not care much for this town, but the most important thing in my life is in it, and I wanted to come home. That’s why I got in so early, and tried to keep awake to make all of the premature, connecting flights,” she explained.

Johnny swallowed a lump in his throat that formed at her confession. “Home, huh?” he could barely say without his voice trembling with emotion. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, nor could his heart take the amount of love coming out with each word she spoke. He really hadn’t considered why she’d arrived nearly nine hours prior to when she had been scheduled to.

“Not to the town, John! To you,” she pursed her lips, not entirely thrilled with how vulnerable she must’ve sounded. She felt incredibly open with him and it almost scared her, although she wasn’t sure why. He had never judged her or used her words against her before, and she knew he wouldn’t now. But something about this little admission had her drowning in self-doubt.

Johnny could tell she was a little frightened of being so transparent about her feelings, and stroked her face lovingly. “I understand. All I wanted was for you to be here with me, and you coming home earlier was really thoughtful. We’ve never spent that long apart and it was hard for me, too. I know you had your project to keep you busy, but I can’t say I’m not a little glad that it wasn’t easy being away.”

Moira just nodded carefully at him, emotion taking over. She was still sleepy and she had a lot to process as a sober woman who thought she found love letters that her husband was keeping from another woman. And Johnny knew that. He always seemed to realize when she found herself overwhelmed entirely, which some might argue was every day, but in reality, it wasn’t very often. She didn’t allow herself to feel everything so fully, and would usually mask her true feelings with dramatic outbursts if they became too loaded.

“And then when you got home, you saw those letters and thought the worst. I know,” he gave her a sad smile. “But you have to know how much I love you, Moira. Don’t you? You know how crazy I am about you?”

“I know how crazy I can make you,” she said with a self-deprecating huff, looking back on how ridiculous she’d become the day before. She knew those words in the letters were familiar, but she just couldn’t rationalize why in her exhausted, stupefied state.

Johnny pulled her into his embrace, still laying beside her in bed. “Stop. You were overtired from your trip, sweetheart. The trip you took to make it back sooner. You do make me crazy, but it’s because I love you so much. If you didn’t get high on your flight home from shooting a movie about birds in Bosnia, and that’s just one example, can you imagine how boring my life would be?” he gave her a smirk, although he was serious. He wouldn’t want to go through life beside anyone else, no matter how nonsensical she could become at times.

She looked up at him and had to smile, knowing he meant every syllable that came out of his mouth. “I love you, Johnny Rose. And I do know you love me. Thank you for putting up with me for all of these years.”

“Oh, you don't need to thank me, Moira. You make everyday brighter. I should be thanking you.”

Moira shook her head at him. It seemed that he was too good to her. But she didn’t want to talk about the trip anymore. It had backfired in a major way and she regretted how it played out. Subtly trying to change the subject, she remarked, “I can’t believe you remembered Vivian’s skylight accident. That was sweet.”

“How could I forget? That was the last time we were apart for what felt like an endless year. It only turned out to be eight days, but I remember missing you so badly— I couldn’t focus on work, I couldn’t relax at home, and I could barely eat.”

She made a face. “I guess you were struggling,” she pouted, lifting her head to meet his in a kiss. “You ate while I was gone this time, didn’t you?”

“More than when you were bedridden on Sunrise Bay,” he nodded at her. “But I got my regular appetite back yesterday once I knew you were home safely.”

Moira knew that after her, and now the kids, food was the love of Johnny’s life and she hated that he was without his normal dose of nutrients for nearly two weeks. “Are you hungry now? We can get dressed and venture over to the cafe,” she suggested, not feeling particularly hungry herself, but needing to make sure he was taken care of.

“No, no,” he said with a chuckle. He then became more animated as he told her, “I’m okay for the moment. I mean, I have an appetite, but it’s not for food.”

The blonde’s mouth parted as she looked at him. “Jonathan Rose! You naughty thing.”

“We don’t have to do anything about it, I’m just telling you so that you know! I thought maybe we’d have a date night tonight, if you’re up for it?”

Moira pursed her lips. They had been apart for almost two long weeks. They’d never gone that long apart from one another or without sex before — besides postpartum; giving birth to the children caused their physical intimacy to be placed on hold for different, obvious reasons — and reading those love letters, once she knew she had written them, had gotten her going a little bit, if she were being honest.

“You know, we could engage now. It might keep me from having to attend rehearsal,” she suggested, batting her lashes at him a couple of times, although her wording came out a bit more unattractive than she’d hoped it would.

Johnny had to laugh before he teased her. “You only want me to avoid your singing group? I feel so important!”

“Oh,” she shook her head with faux annoyance. “We could spend the day catching up! Bail on practice, ignore any phone calls from our children or otherwise. It might be nice to take some time for ourselves, John John,” she nearly purred at him, the nickname now coming back to her. She didn’t know why she’d stopped calling him that, it was endearing. But perhaps the recollection of it all would allow him to go by that name once again.

“And what if we do get hungry, for food?”

Moira scrunched up her face at him playfully. “I’d be willing to compromise and go retrieve you something from the cafe.”

Johnny pretended to think about her offer for a moment and gave her a genuine smile, unable to keep up his joking front any longer. “You know I’d love nothing more than to spend the day in bed with you.”

She wrapped an arm around his neck, the other still by her waist, and gently caressed the back of his neck, leading her hand down his jawline and over his chin. He’d aged like fine wine and she wanted to get drunk. She was mesmerized by his sweet eyes and charming smile, and she kissed his lips slowly, allowing herself to savor the moment. She’d been waiting for this, too. Johnny may have been lonely in the town full of his family and friends, but she had no one familiar in Bosnia, specifically not her life long best friend and partner in everything.

Kisses became longer as they enjoyed their time together, and eventually shorter, a bit more pulling apart and going back for more involved. They soon turned fast and fervent, as Moira climbed on top of her husband while Johnny let her without complaint.

Finally, she began to kiss down his jaw and hovered over his neck. She would’ve given anything if it were winter and she could leave trace evidence of what she’d been up to with him on his flesh, but she knew better. He was a professional; he had a business to run. And at his age, he didn’t need to walk around with love marks that couldn’t quite be concealed with a shirt collar.

“Can you take this off?” she asked softly, giving his t-shirt a tug. He didn’t normally wear a t-shirt to bed, so it was nice surprise when she woke up to him in one. She liked how it fit on his body and she had let him know plenty of times throughout their lives together. But he felt more comfortable when the tight fabric didn’t feel so confining on him while he slept.

He pulled at the barrier between their skin and she lifted her body slightly so that he could get it off of himself. He sat up against the headboard and tossed it aside carelessly before she smiled at him, situating herself so that she could straddle his lap now, a leg on either side of his.

“Dashing, Mr. Rose,” she told him quietly, kissing his lips once more.

She ran her hands over his chest, enjoying his masculine features. He was more attractive to her now than he’d been when they met. Of course she was instantly drawn to him, his looks alone set her insides aflame, and his personality and humor were unmatched by anyone else she’d ever met. And once she got to know him better, as friends first and then more intimately, she realized she would never meet anyone else like him again in her lifetime. She knew she had to do whatever she could to keep him in her life. Luckily, she didn’t have to do much, he adored her in the same way. He never made her feel like she had to beg for his attention or love, something she always felt like she had to do with every other person in her life.

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” he asked curiously, her hands had been making the same movements up and down his chest for just a hint too long for her to be completely focused on what she was doing.

She gave him a little grin. “Just reminiscing a bit,” she explained, as he cupped her face sweetly.

“Yeah?” he questioned, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. “You sure you wanna do this? You don’t want to sleep a little while longer or just take it easy this morning?”

Moira just shook her head, still in his hands, with a smile. “No, John. I want this,” she nodded, not needing to explain the way she’d missed him. He had to know.

He understood that she was a little emotional still and pecked her lips once more. “Okay. Take your time, honey. We have all day together,” he soothed softly.

Moira gave him a gentle glance and both hands began to travel up her arms and over her shoulders, toying with the straps on the nightgown he’d helped her into the evening before. She ran her hands through his hair, something he would not tolerate from anyone else, and brought them around his face to kiss him again. She could detect him sliding the straps off before they hung on the sides of her shoulders, and then she felt his hands on her breasts, over the fabric of the dress she had on.

She moaned into his mouth at the contact and almost instantaneously, she could feel her arousal course through her body. Like a switch that was flipped, she kissed him harder as he groped her chest, and she ground herself over his thigh, letting him know just how much she liked it.

“Alright,” she finally breathed, breaking the kiss, reaching her hands out so that he could lace his fingers between hers. “Let’s get you out of these shorts, John.”

He smirked at her. “I hear you’re quite skilled with your hands, Mrs. Rose.”

“I was blessed with ambidexterity,” she purred at him. “A skill I’d like to put to good use, if you don’t mind?”

“Would I mind? Hmm, no, I don’t think it should be a problem,” he gave her a rakish grin.

All Moira needed was his consent to slide her body back onto the bed and paw at his boxers, tugging them off of him completely, leaving him naked before her. She was so glad to be home, to be with her husband. Even being back in the town was fine as long as she had this. She knew she would continue to adjust to these living arrangements until Johnny got her out of there. And even if he couldn’t right away, it would continue to be okay because he was by her side.

He allowed her to move between his legs and make herself comfortable, running delicate fingers up and down his bare thighs, watching his erection grow with a knowing smirk on her face. It was a bit grounding to Moira that they had been together for over forty years and she could still turn him on in this way. It brought her back to herself and reminded her of all of the qualities that he loved about her, ones that she didn’t always necessarily love about herself. But she had learned to, with Johnny’s help. If she wasn’t so passionate about the things she loved or long winded with an exasperating vocabulary or dramatic in the most unnecessary of times, she wouldn’t be the woman he loved. She wouldn’t be Moira. The Moira that could still get her husband hard four decades after their vows had been exchanged.

Skilled hands found their way to Johnny’s hardened member and stroked lightly, as Moira watched his expression as he watched her work her magic. As his face contorted and she could tell he needed more, she slipped hungry lips around him, as he groaned at the contact. His fingers found her hair, raking it into his hands to keep it out of her face, and with a quickened pace and the use of both hands, she caused him to achieve his orgasm. He moaned out her name and she realized that her well-intentioned plan may have tired him out.

But she hoped not; she wanted to keep going. So she pulled away from him, cleaning up the mess he made before Johnny let her hair go, and moved to kiss his lips.

“You’re so good to me, sweetheart,” he told her with a shake of his head, marveling at her as he tried to memorize her darling expression in that moment. “Thank you.”

She just pursed her lips before saying, “No need for thanks, Mr. Rose, but I’m hopeful you’re up for letting me take advantage of you and this time we have together.”

“Take away, my dear. I want to fuck you.”

Moira smirked, averting her eyes for a moment as she gathered her thoughts and then looked back at him, kissing his mouth once more. “How would you feel about making love instead?”

Johnny gave her a soft smile and nodded, “However you want me, Moira, I’m yours.”

Normally not too overly affectionate, Moira couldn’t help herself when she fell against him in a tight embrace, overcome by just how loving he was. Not just in the moment, but always. She had missed him so much and she intended to soak up every second that she could with him.

They stayed like that for a little while, Johnny understanding that she still had a bit to work out for herself in terms of processing the last couple of days, and if he were being honest, probably the last couple of weeks. Weeks where she had been in a foreign country that presented itself like much more of a dreamland than he understood it ended up being.

But finally, she sighed against him with a smile and let him go before sitting back up. “Thank you.”

“Like you said, no need for thanks, honey,” he told her softly with a gentle nod.

She scooted backward, not wanting to get caught up in her emotions again, and realized that somehow, he was still hard. She smiled to herself before she told him, “Still up for round two? It seems like you are, but…” she trailed off, biting her lip as her eyes met his.

“I sure am,” he nodded at her and watched as she flung her panties off the bed and positioned herself above him. He held her waist with one hand and carefully placed his fingers through hers with the other while she used her opposite hand to guide him inside of her as she lowered herself on top of him.

Moira shifted her body, getting into a position that she liked, and Johnny could tell when she finally found it. The tiniest of murmurs escaped her lips and she began to move on top of him. She went slow, savoring every movement they created together, blue eyes locked with brown ones as she quietly moaned while he hit a spot that felt amazing.

“There we go,” he soothed, letting her enjoy it for as long as she wanted to, before she increased the pace in which she rocked on top of him. She threw her head back, squeezing his hand tighter as he reached the hand that had been on her waist into her nightgown and played with her nipple, enhancing the sensation that she was experiencing.

“Oh God,” she mewled at him, feeling herself start to unravel on top of him.

She began to move even faster and arched her back as she finally orgasmed, triggering his as she came. She cried out his name and cussed a few times, and by the time she’d moved off of him, he’d made a little nook for her to fall into, and she did just that.

They kissed lazily, not even bothering to catch their breath completely, just wanting to continue to feel close to one another. He was trying to touch her breast again and finally pulled his mouth away from hers.

“This dress really is a hindrance, you know?”

She opened her eyes at him and smirked. “Conversing with yourself, dear? Because I was under the impression that you were the one who put it on me.”

“My mistake,” he said with a chuckle in jest.

Moira finagled it off of her body and moved close to his again, wanting nothing more than to keep her mouth on his for while longer.

“Does this mean you’re ready to go again?”

“Soon, not yet. I just want to make out for a little bit for now. Is that okay?”

“More than okay, sweetheart,” he nodded at her before asking, “Was this as good as our bed shaking days?”

“Mmm, better,” she decided with a nod. “Or perhaps we’ll say just as good. I don’t want to diminish our memories. But something about this felt inexplicably magical. Maybe because we’ve been apart for far too long.”

Johnny just smiled at her, kissing the side of her head lightly. “I think you’re right. This felt different, in a good way.”

“Indeed. Give me back those lips and we’ll make up for lost time,” she persuaded, as he leaned down into her kiss. She was happy to move at a leisurely pace throughout the day, but she already wanted him again, and she was very excited to claim what was hers.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, as it turns out, i owe @Bubbles20 my soul. kindest human award goes to you, dear. thank you for supporting all of my ridiculousness, you're a gem.


End file.
